Padfoot pursues unknown maiden
by Hermes Salazar Snape
Summary: Sirius Black falls head over heels in love with a girl he has only seen. But it leads to complications and heated arguments within the most ancient family in existence. . .


**INTRODUCTION:**

**I do not own any of the characters. **

**It is set in the time before Harry Potter was born, that time when Voldemort was opposed fiercely by the Order and James and Lily were newly married. **

**The ideas are totally mine, but my sister edited it. Read and Review!**

**PADFOOT VERSUS SILVER MAIDEN**

Sirius Black was wearing a glossy black leather jacket, sunglasses and driving his motorbike at the brink of dawn in London. He was wearing a black T- shirt which screamed '_I'm the coolest guy_' and was whistling without a care. On the way, he saw an impossibly gorgeous young girl, with lovely auburn hair, rippling in the breeze and pretty green eyes. Sirius's mouth flew open as his heart did a thousand drum-rolls in his chest. He removed his sunglasses, he parked his bike in a corner and began to transform, hoping to follow her on foot.

Suddenly, he felt somebody's hand on his shoulder.

"Padfoot, are you okay?" queried a familiar male voice. Sirius turned.

"Hey, Prongs! I really missed you, you know. Thought you forgot about me after getting married," said Sirius and hugged James.

"Any reason you came to London?" asked Sirius.

"We are shopping here today," said Lily, with a smile. "And you?"

"I came here. . . to, um. . . well . . ." began Sirius, flushing furiously.

"Sirius, I want know what's happening," demanded Lily.

"Hey James it's June, remember?"

"What about it?" asked Lily curiously.

"We, well, we played a game every June. James played it only once, but I continue to," drawled Sirius.

"What is the Game?" she demanded, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Um, whenever we sight a pretty girl, we are supposed to follow her. . ."

Lily turned immediately to her husband.

"I didn't! Oh I didn't!" he yelped.

"Lily, he only played it once."

"I'd sure like to know on whom," she snarled.

"On you," they chorused sheepishly. Lily shook her head disbelievingly.

"_Boys_," she declared. "Oh, I sure want a girl child."

"Hey, Sirius. Do you think that Lily will give birth to a girl?" asked James.

"I think it's going to be a girl. Yes, I bet that it's female." said Sirius.

After chatting happily with them for a really long time, Sirius suddenly realized that has forever lost the girl of his dreams.

The next day, while window shopping through the London malls, he again saw that beautiful girl. She looked absolutely bewitching in a pretty white top and brown skirt. Barely able to control his drooling, he walked fast to close in on her. But he was severely distracted when he saw a lady with glasses and black hair high in a bun, wearing a gold blouse, knee-length skirt and _make-up_.

"Professor!" he gasped, frozen to the spot in shock.

"I am no longer your Professor. And please be discreet, Black," said Mcgonagall, looking around cautiously.

"What are you doing here, Professor? And, and, are they Death Eaters around?"

"Ssshhh! Oriflame is giving 52% discount for the purchase of their goods. Don't tell this to anyone." snapped Mcgonagall and hurried away. Sirius continued to gape at her. And realization struck him like a lightning bolt.

"Oh shit! I missed the chance! Damn you Professor!" cried Sirius, terribly disappointed.

After a week of fervent moaning (in which he flirted with numerous Muggles to cure his moaning), he saw the pretty girl with auburn hair _again _in the outskirts of thecity at night. She was running very fast, parallel to the forest outside the roads.

"She jogs in the middle of the night?" he wondered and followed her eagerly in his bike.

Sirius was not steady, he was driving as fast as he can. The girl ran faster and faster, and was now running at blinding speed, changing course at the blink of an eye. Sirius followed her like a maniac. Cars and trucks screeched to a halt or were magically thrown aside before collision. The truck driver stopped his vehicle with great difficulty and started yelling at Sirius.

"You fucking fool! Piece of shit! Do you have a _death_ wish? Are you in this world or what? _Stop and answer me!_"

He continued to follow her, unaware of anything around. So he did not notice that he now had entered the forest and was currently riding on mossy rocks and brambles. He then saw a whole group of gorgeous looking girls, with soft skin and lovely features like the one he was following, all of them looking at him. . . He then saw that auburn-haired girl running forward from the crowd. Suddenly, he noticed her dress color changed into black.

"What's happening?" muttered Sirius.

She turned to face him. He saw sharp, pointed teeth dripping with blood, pale ceramic skin and thirsty eyes. . .

"Vampire!" shouted Sirius and he fainted. The bike continued to move though, striking a particularly hard rock, tipping over and throwing the unconscious rider off his seat.

He opened his eyes and found himself loosely tied to a tree. He saw a girl, with beautifully styled blonde hair, rippling down her back. With the rush of hormones back in his veins, and without thinking twice, he threw himself on her and whispered, "I want you." She turned around. Blue eyes faced Sirius and a deep voice asked delightedly, "Are you lesbian?"

"No! !" he cried, horrified.

"Then for your kind information, I'm a man," he snapped back.

Sirius gaped back, moving away. "But, your hair," he prodded weakly.

"Girls of my time found it most appealing," he scoffed, pushing it back.

There was no response from Sirius.

"Do you know who I am?" he demanded.

"No,"

"You _don't know_ who I am? Oh, the great injustice of it all!"

"Stop the melodramatics, will you?" snarled a female voice. Sirius turned, and gasped. It was the girl, that nameless bewitchingly beautiful girl he was following for weeks in his dreams!

"I'm the great ruler of the Sun, Archery, Prophecy, Music, Drama, Poetry, Medicine, Reason . . ." said that boy proudly, throwing up his chest, but Sirius didn't hear a word. He dropped on one knee before the girl of his dreams and produced a small box from the sleeves of his robes.

"Oh, my dear, my love, I was waiting for years for this day. I love you, I love you," he declared passionately and showed her a beautiful diamond ring.

"Hunters! Seize him!" ordered Lady Artemis heatedly.

"How _dare_ you ask our Lady to marry you?" growled Thalia, tying him upside down from a branch.

"Hey, leave that man. He seems to be harmless," pleaded Apollo.

"I can't let him free. It's my duty to punish men who infiltrate my territory! He thought the Vampire was me and followed it into my domain. How very typical of men," said Artemis.

"I fell in love with a _vampire_?" croaked Sirius.

"Yes, I know, this forest is full of vampires and you're hunting them," droned Apollo.

"Sneaking in a date with Marie Shelley, brother?" asked one voice, which interrupted Apollo.

"Hermes! Shoo! Shoo! Go away!" cried Apollo frantically, waving his hands.

It was Hermes in the air, wearing a new pair of trainers and a wicked grin in his face.

"Tell the matter, Hermes. Or else," threatened Artemis.

"I don't work for free, you know," said slyly.

"I will give you that bike," said Artemis, pointing to Sirius's motorbike.

Hermes grinned even wider and whispered, "You know that Marie Shelly has been receiving letters and gifts for a year now?"

"Yes, we think it is some shy, friendly hunter. Isn't it?"

"Aha. It's your darling brother, my dear," he hissed. Artemis boiled in anger.

"Hey, Apollo, as you asked, I will leave that man," she declared in rough voice.

"But I curse him that he shall spend twelve years in agony for a crime he hasn't committed." She snapped her fingers and Sirius crumpled to the ground. Another snap and he landed in a heap on James Potter's footsteps.

"Now, let's come to _our duel_." said Artemis, a wild glint in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Apollo yelped.

"I said that I'm going to KILL you if you lay a finger on my Hunters!"

"You can't kill me, little sissy. We're Immortals!" he said cheekily. But he gasped as an arrow grazed his cheeks.

Apollo started running. She chased him madly with her chariot.

"Oh, shit, I don't have much powers in the night time," muttered Apollo.

"You rule the Moon and I'm in charge of the sun. We are equals. We are _twins_, Arty! So please, leave me!"

"So it is twins now, eh? Whatever happened to '_little sissy_'?" snorted Artemis and continued to shoot arrows.

"Not bad!" said Hermes, examining the bike greedily. "Ten stroke engine, flying facility and even dragon fire shooters! Wow! Superb! Awesome!" He jumped onto the bike and started flying.

"_Hey, Hermes aren't you going to see the girl you saw in that park at night?_" asked George.

"_George! Don't disturb my beauty sleep!_" said Martha.

"_I'm very busy helping our Lord,_" said George.

"_What? You're_ helping _him?_"

"_In his love,_"

"_Hermes, did you actually_ listen _to his advice?_" Martha yelped.

"Yes, she _was _very pretty," he sighed.

"_Hermes, that was a five-headed Hydra!_"

"WHAT? ? ?"

"_And that other one in the radio station was a Scythian Dracenae! The thief was actually_ _a Fury! George has been working for Aphrodite!_"

"_She gave me great rats,_" he mumbled.

Hermes became furious. Eyes bulging with annoyance, he parked the bike in a corner and scribbled a letter. He landed the bike at Sirius's house along with a small parcel which jumped up.

Sirius was overjoyed on seeing his bike. But on reading the letter he screamed : "Nooo!".

_'Dear Sirius Black,_

_You are a wizard of discretion and therefore you must keep the happenings of last night a secret. I return the bike to you in this confidence and must say, it really is beautiful! _

_Please do me a favour. Look after these pests for a month. Feed them rats and do not believe a word they say. Especially words promising you good-looking girls. If I don't feel like murdering them for setting me up with hydras, I shall come and collect them._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lord Hermes.'_

"_Gimme rats,_" mumbled George sleepily.

_**The end**_

**Author's note:**

**How was it? Is it nice? If you think so, please review it. Any review is welcome.**


End file.
